1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to movable conveyance structures and more particularly pertains to a manual golf cart for transporting an individual and golfing equipment about a golf course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of movable conveyance structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, movable conveyance structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art movable conveyance structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,966,381; 4,792,149; 4,770,326; 4,431,205; and 3,827,613.00
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a golf cart for transporting a user and associated golfing equipment about a golf course which includes a manually powered cycle having a steerable front wheel and a pair of rear wheels with a golf bag holding assembly secured to the cycle between the rear wheels for supporting and securing a golf bag. Furthermore, none of the known prior arts movable conveyance structures teach or suggest a manual golf cart of the aforementioned structure which further includes a drink holder and writing pad secured to the cycle for holding a beverage and a golf scorecard, respectively.
In these respects, the manual golf cart according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting an individual and associated golfing equipment about a golf course.